


It´s over, isn´t it?

by stonylover134



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sad, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is worse than almost killing the love of your life? </p><p>Think about almost killing the love of your life AND then see them fall in love with someone else.<br/>And something even worse is that, that someone is a person you could never hate.  </p><p>Just ask Steve Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	It´s over, isn´t it?

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is totally inspired on the episode "Mr. Greg" from Steven Universe. I love that serie is sooo cute, and for some reason when I heard the song it remind me to Stony, (maybe I have read way too many evil!Steve fanfics) but here is this strange idea that came to me.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hzS2FA8dIE this is the original song that Steve sing. personaly I like more the original voice, than covers.  
> leave your coments of what you think. thank you for reading. any errors please let me know <3

Steve should have known sooner, he hate himself for not knowing sooner. 

Steve never thought that love could hurt so much. 

Before all the mess of the "civil war" how some people call it, him and Tony had something special, nothing that you could call a relationship. At first they became cuddle buddies, then they find out that they keep each other nightmares away so sometimes they slept together, they never had sex, never kiss, and never touch each other in other way more than friendly. 

Steve realize that what he feel for Tony is not a simple "crush" when during his stay in Wakanda he awoke with the cold feeling of nothing at his side in his bed, it open his eyes the fact that he only draw Tony, he accept that he was in love with Tony Stark when he find himself thinking about Tony every second of the day. 

He was alone, Bucky was in cryo sleep and he was without Tony, he put a fake smile when any of his teammate talk to him, he didn´t needed their pity looks, he needed Tony. 

During the battle with Tony in Siberia his brain went into auto pilot, he thought that it was just a simple crush and that the one who needed him was Bucky. 

The next day he realize that how hurt Tony could have felt, he was the one that comforted him every time that something remind him to his mother, and see that his action not only open a barely close wound but also break the confidence that Tony gave him. 

When he understood how his heart really felt towards Tony he send the letter and the phone, he didn't wanted to loss Tony. 

6 months later the phone receive a call, he picked up in matter of seconds. Tony said that he had worked in the accords, it was safe for all the rest of the Avengers to came back to America and that no one would go to the RAFT if they came back, they were safe again thanks to Tony. 

He make clear that they were going back all because of Tony, and he would find unacceptable any disrespect towards him. He still really mad at Clint after he told him what he had said to Tony. 

They get back to live at the tower, Steve thought that it was only matter of time before everything went back to how it was. Well he was half way correct, at first the atmosphere were tense, Tony never left his lab, he tried to enter but his permission had been removed, it kill him a little but he gave Tony his space. 

But after some months with Bruce and Thor return the team slowly was getting back to how it was. He started to talked to Tony once again, but he couldn't ignore the way Tony talked and looked at him, the same way he speak to all those stupid politicians, watching every movement and word he said. 

A year and a half after all that mess, it was like before, the team eat together, had some movie nights, they had an unspoken agreement that the "civil war" would never be mentioned. The only thing was that he still miss Tony. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

He was in his way to Tony's lab to gave him some food, Tony still ignoring his essential necessities like eat and sleep, things never change. 

He had an odd habit of looking at Tony without him knowing. He like to see him in his normal self, although "everything" was back to normal, he know Tony, he know that he never fully trust them again. 

But big was his surprise when he found Tony with Bucky, Tony was doing something to Bucky´s arm, it was something normal, obviously Tony was the only one who could take care of Bucky´s arm. 

Then he focus on Bucky, he was shirtless but it was not what make Steve uneasy, what bother Steve was THAT Bucky, he know that Bucky, is the old Bucky, the Bucky that with some words could get a date and sometimes even a date for Steve. 

He sees how Bucky say something to Tony, with that "magic" smirk that make women and men melt, and for his horror he see how Tony give a shy smile, looked away and ….and blush, and then continue working in Bucky´s arm, the smile never disappeared.

He didn´t know how to feel, he should be happy that his Bucky from the 40´s was back? or terribly upset because that Bucky would easily take his Tony away? or angry because that same reason. He had prey to any god bring his old friend back but this was NOT what he wanted. 

"hey Tony I bring you something to eat, oh hi Buck" Steve enter the lab, making his entry as loud as possible. He tried to ignore the small mad expression Bucky made seeing that he won´t be alone with Tony anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Maybe his feelings make him blind of the obvious, but now after what he saw at the lab he couldn't stop seeing it. All he saw is how Bucky is always looking (staring) at Tony, and sometimes he saw how Tony was the one who looked at Bucky. 

How he could tell his best friend that he was flirting with only person he truly love, after Peggy he honestly thought that he would never found any other person, he picked against telling Bucky, why? He didn't even know. 

A month pass, and he keep seeing encounters between Tony and Bucky in the lab, but the one that break his heart happened one morning, when he went down to visit Tony, he didn't hear anything from the lab door. 

"FRIDAY is Tony in his lab?" Steve looked at the ceiling 

"indeed, Sir is in his lab" that was enough to Steve to start walking "Captain Rogers I suggest that you don´t …." but Steve didn´t listen to her, ohh he should had listen to FRIDAY 

When he enter the lab his heart stopped, at first he only saw Bucky but then he sees Tony, time slowed down, Bucky had Tony pinned against one of his work desk his arms on Tony´s waist keeping him close, at first he feel anger but he notice that Tony was kissing back, it looked that he was enojoying it, he have one hand on Bucky´s hair and the other in his chin. 

"oh my god, sorry" Steve´s voice take both Bucky and Tony by surprise, both jumped and break away from each other " I should have knock" and before anyone say something he was gone 

After that Tony and Bucky make official their relationship, and Steve didn´t knew what to do, but when he saw how happy Tony look holding Bucky´s hand, he only smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

He knew it was bad, but all he wanted was to Tony and Bucky to break up, Tony have had boyfriends in the time of the Avengers, and they never last. But Bucky was still there, he only ask himself how? 

Now here he was, seeing how his best friend was getting married with Tony, the love of his life. Bucky asked him to be his best man, and for the speech he only was able to tell some stupid memory of them back in the 40´s. 

After that, he only see how Tony and Bucky slow dance, Bucky hold Tony close with his metal arm, Bucky press his forehead with Tony´s and said something, he was able to hear "I love you, so much" Tony giggle and say " me too" and kiss him. 

He just couldn't take it anymore, he get up and with his glass of wine he walked to the balcony. 

-I was fine with the men  
Who would come into his life now and again. 

He rest his elbows in the crystal of the balcony and play with his glass 

-I was fine 'cause I knew 

That they didn't really matter until you.  
He looked back at the dance floor and see Bucky holding Tony close, and then looked back at the city view. 

-I was fine when you came  
And we fought like it was all some silly game.  
Over him, who he'd choose. 

He smile at the memory of how at some point he saw Bucky as a rival, and for moments he use any chance he got to show himself to Tony but he stopped that nonsense when he understood that for Tony´s heart it was only Bucky, now that he think about it, he feels like a stupid peacock. 

-After all those years I never thought I'd lose. 

he lower his head

-It's over,  
Isn't it?  
Isn't it?  
Isn't it over?  
It's over,  
Isn't it?  
Isn't it?  
Isn't it over? 

That was all he could think, it´s over, Tony married Bucky, it was no more second chances for him, even when they were only boyfriends, it was a tiny chance that they would break up and Steve would have a second chance. But now, it was over for him. 

-You won and he chose you,  
And he loved you and he's gone.  
It's over, isn't it?  
Why can't I move on? 

He look at the liquid in his glass, he unsuccessfully tried to get drunk, he tried being with Sharon but he just couldn't forget Tony. 

-War and glory, reinvention. Fusion, freedom, his attention.  
Out in daylight my potential: Bold, precise, experimental. 

Looked at him, Captain America a man desired by many men and women, heart broken and still loving the only person who would never love him back. 

-Who am I now in this world without him?  
Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt him 

He tried he really tried to be with Tony, after Siberia he tried to make things right again, but also he couldn't feel bad, he know that Tony is in good hands. 

-What does it matter? It's already done.  
Now I've got to be there for his son. 

He looked at the stars that remind him to Tony´s eyes 

-It's over. Isn't it?  
Isn't it  
Isn't it over?  
It's over  
Isn't it?  
isn't it?  
isn't it over? 

-You won and he chose you.  
And he loved you and he's gone! 

Steve heard a crack and see that he have break his glass. 

-It's over,  
Isn't it?  
Why can't I move on? 

He lower his head and hold it between his hands and ruffle his hair. 

-It's over,  
Isn't it?  
Why can't I move on? 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinch when he found that it was Bucky, clear sadness in his face. 

"Bucky, since when are you here?" He pull himself up and clean the tears from his cheeks with his hand, when he started to cry? He knew that Bucky heard all his song. 

"I´m sorry, Steve" Bucky keep his hand on his shoulder "if I were you I would hate me too" 

"I don't hate you, Bucky, I´m really, really happy for both of you, I swear" 

"I had my suspiciousyou know? that you feel something for Tony" that surprise Steve, who jumped a little " and I stay anyway, I have already fell in love with him" 

"that isn't the problem" Steve never looked at him at the eyes. 

-memory- 

He remember one night, not so long ago, he woke up and walked towards the kitchen, looking for something to eat, and what he found was Tony and Bucky. 

"I killed your parents" Tony gently shook his head and took Bucky´s in between his hands, he brush his cheeks with his thumbs. 

"we have talked about that, it wasn't you" Tony´s voice was sweet and low. 

"no, but don't you see, I almost hurt you badly, I would never stopped being the Winter Soldier" Bucky take Tony´s hands form his face and pulled them to his chest " I´m dangerous, if I hurt you..... I would never forgive myself" 

"well, in that case I´m the Merchant of the death" 

"what? No doll, you were never that" Bucky hugged Tony, who only make himself smaller in his embrace 

"like you were never the Winter Soldier, Bucky we all have our bad moments, and that´s ok, for us is something normal, and you would never be dangerous to me, I have never feel more safe but when I´m with you, like this" Bucky put his chin over Tony´s head. 

"I love you, doll" 

Tony giggle quietly and looked at Bucky "I love you more " and they kiss 

Steve had lost his appetite and went back to his room, and he cried himself to sleep? People would never know. 

-end memory- 

" Then what it is?" Bucky really wanted to know. 

Steve looked at the party and he saw a happy Tony dancing with Pepper and Rhodey, he is so naïve. Steve finally look at Bucky and put his hand on his shoulder and smile 

"he fall in love with you"


End file.
